


Argument

by Serenity1



Series: Drabbles of Bashir/Garak [2]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Bar Association, Dating, M/M, Prison Cell, alternative universe, argument
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 06:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4596927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity1/pseuds/Serenity1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An argument between friends</p>
            </blockquote>





	Argument

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something that I gotten an idea during the episode "Bar Association" of Deep Space Nine. I hope you guys all like it.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not owe Deep Space NIne!

"Well, I hope y'all proud of yourselves," Julian mutters as he stares both at Worf and Miles O'Brien before sitting on the bench.

"What's that suppose to mean?!" Miles asked.

Julian glares, "I suppose to have a date with Garak tonight, but with both of your brawling, I guess I'm not anymore," he said unhappily.

"Psshh! By this time, I'm sure everyone in the station knows about our brawling," Miles said as he sat next to Julian.

"I agree with Chief O'brien. Besides, this was only your third date. I don't trust Mr. Garak," Worf said as he sat at the opposite side of Julian.

"Y'know, I'm right here," Julian said.

"We know," Miles said with a grin as Julian rolled his eyes and Worf made an agreeing noise.

\------

"Ah, Odo, I was hoping to see you here," Garak said as he enters the security office of Odo.

"What is it you want, Garak?" Odo asks without looking up from his computer.

"Is Dr. Bashir still in jail? I only heard rumors about their brawl," Garak said.

"Yes, unfortunately he will still be in their until the morning," Odo said.

"May I see him?" Garak asked.

This time, Odo did looked up. "I heard about the two of you dating. I still don't think it's a good idea concerning about what's going on in Cardassia," he said slowly.

"That's your opinion. My relationship with Dr - Julian is very ongoing. He and I will be always together," Garak said confident. 

"I don't see…" Odo began but there was a noise coming from the cell as Odo gotten up quickly to go and check as Garak follows.

\-------

"That's not true!" Julian was saying as he was standing in between Worf and O'brien.

"Mr. Garak will surely…" Worf began but stopped as soon as he saw Garak standing beside Odo.

"Oh don't mind me, I'm just here to see Julian," he said with a smile.

Odo humphed, "What's with all the noise I've been hearing?" He asked.

Julian fidgeted, "They were arguing about Elim and I," he said.

"Oh? What about?" Garak asked intrigued. 

"Not now," Odo said as he put down the force field. "You will be in the other holding cell," he said as he had grabbed Julian.

Julian followed him as he was put into the holding cell. "Now stay put until tomorrow morning and don't make more noise or I'll extend your duration," Odo said as he turns to Garak. "Five minutes until I come back and get you," he said as Garak nodded and he left without another word. 

"So, what should we talk about?" Garak asked as he leans by the force field to look at his lover. 

"Don't get all mushy over there," Miles said as Worf agrees.

Julian groans as he rolled his eyes, "Get me new friends, Elim," he murmurs.

"Gladly," Garak replies smirking.

**Author's Note:**

> How was it? I'm thinking of doing another story of Julian and Garak but multi-chapter. (Dunno yet though)...


End file.
